1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable electronic devices, particularly to a key button, a keypad assembly using the key button, and a portable electronic device using the keypad assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of the wireless communication technology, portable electronic devices, such as mobile handsets have been increasingly widely used with a multiplicity of functions. A caller number prompt function may be provided by the communication service provider. With the caller number prompt, the caller number can be identified before a call is received.
Usually, the incoming caller number prompt includes displaying the incoming number in the liquid crystal display (LCD), handset vibrating and ringing. When viewing the handset is inconvenient or the occasion requires quiet, the mobile handset usually is set in vibrating mode or silent mode. The incoming call is prompted by vibrating, but the caller number or identity can not be indentified from the handset vibrating.
Further, a keypad assembly is inevitably used in a mobile handset, for inputting information, such as control commands. However, the common keypad assembly only acts as an input device, but no any other function.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.